


Three Negatives and a Positive

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Three negatives in Veronica's life, and one positive.Written for the Veronica Mars 4th Anniversary prompt "canon divergent" fanfic by Nevertothethird.





	Three Negatives and a Positive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/gifts).



* * *

1.

* * *

Five minutes. The doctor at the clinic said it would only take five minutes. Veronica's knee bounced rapidly, making her whole body shake. When asked about who the father could be, she just shook her head but offered no real answer. How could she answer when she didn't know; her rapist neglected to leave his name when he left. The doctor gave her a number of pamphlets about birth control and STDs, but Veronica couldn't bring herself to open them. At this point, the idea of sex with anyone made her want to vomit so birth control was the last thing on her mind. And the tests for STDs would take time and she didn't want to make another excuse to her dad about her whereabouts to come back for the results. The clicking of heels on the other side of the door alerted Veronica to the doctor's return and she sat up straight in her chair, ready to hear her fate.

* * *

2.

* * *

She could count on two hands the number of times she and Duncan had sex.  First Meg, now her? She couldn't be pregnant. She was on the pill and he usually wore a condom. There was that one time – while the sound of Logan having sex with Kendall resonated through the hotel room – she threw caution to the wind and let Duncan go bareback, but she was sure she had her period since then. Leaning on the doorframe to her bathroom, she glanced at the pregnancy test box in her hand and prayed.

* * *

3.

* * *

Nerves. Just nerves. Finals. Graduation. Moving in with Piz.  Or maybe the flu. More puking. Veronica emptied the last of the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her NYU sweatshirt, she flushed and stood, leaning against the cool metal stall. Reaching for her purse, she unzipped it and pulled out the pregnancy test. She had ditched the box like evidence on the walk back to campus. And the stick she could throw out in the woman's washroom. Piz would never know.

* * *

4.

* * *

Logan sat next to her in silence on the couch, holding her hand. On the coffee table lay the pregnancy test and Veronica silently reminded herself to Lysol the surface later.  Logan hadn't moved since she showed him and she wondered if she had somehow broken his brain. Pony came by and sniffed the stick before moving on to sniff around the floor for a better smelling chew toy. Logan turned his head towards her slowly and she finally saw the tears cresting in his eyes.

  
“So you're really okay with this?” he said.

  
Veronica smiled, radiating happiness. “Yeah. I'm positive.”


End file.
